


Violet Rise

by Lenaa412



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Cure, Disease, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hospital, Love, Romance, Support, Young Love, friend, sick, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaa412/pseuds/Lenaa412
Summary: A girl with a deadly disease.A determined doctor.A supporting friend.Will she live?Will she find what she is looking for?





	1. PROLOGUE

“Violet! You can’t give up now! Look at how far you’ve come!” Dr Horace asked while he held my hand.

“But for what should I carry on living?” I asked.

“For your mother. For yourself.” I turned my head away from him. “Violet, listen.” I turned back. “Your mother went through a lot; the least is to keep it up for her. We _will_ find a cure!”

“Yeah. I have heard that before. I have heard that in the very beginning and look where it got me!” I looked into his eyes. “If you can’t find something to solve this, just put me out of my misery. Please!”

He looked at me like he was heartbroken. “We’ll continue this tomorrow. Now rest,” he said. I pulled my hand away and turned to my side. Tears rolling down my cheeks onto the pillow and made them wet.

I quietly cried myself to sleep once again.

No one is going to help ...

No one can ...


	2. ONE

Hello there! I’m Violet Marble, and I am seventeen years old. There are a few things you need to know about me.

First, I have a rare disease which infected my bones, but it’s not cancer. I probably inherited it from my mother. Or father, however, I never knew him. Neither did I knew my brothers.

Second, I had three brothers. Two had died from cancer – bone cancer – one got hit by a car by accident and died right away.

And third, I have never had a friend from my age, I have never got a real family, and I have only once in my life set foot in my high school. Otherwise, I’m “home” schooled. I barely got out of the hospital.

My life is like a never-ending circle made of check-ups, breakfast, exercises, lunch, leisure time – I usually sleep or read –, dinner, check-ups, sleep aaand repeat. This is my life since I was seven.

But then, it started to change.

***

It started when I was returning from my last check-up. Dr Miles Horace, the doctor, was assigned to me after my old one left when I was twelve. He left because he got a better job offer in a bigger city. I didn’t even like him that much.

Then when I found out that Dr Horace will be my new doctor, I thought, my life can’t be more of a living hell than it is already.

Well, I was wrong.

Dr Horace is THE best doctor I’ve ever had. He could be funny sometimes, which is quite good since I have no fun in my life whatsoever; but he is also caring. My old doctor wasn’t caring at all. Dr Horace has a son, so that could be the reason for sympathy, and probably because he is a MUCH better doctor than anyone I have ever had.

So, let’s get back to it.

So, he was doing the usual check-ups, asking me the same questions, when someone walked in. That, someone, was Jake Horace, Dr Horace’s son.

I have never met him, but I have talked about him with Dr Horace. But I knew it was him. I recognised his father’s features on his face. The same hair colour, and shininess; the same rounded, hazel coloured eyes, the same jawline. He was gorgeous.

“Dad. Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll find you later,” he said, walking back to the door.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” I said and nodded towards his father, meaning that he can talk to him, I didn’t mind and neither did I care. Everyone usually ignores or sees through me – or rather they did –, so why should it change now?

I hate to eavesdrop, but I can’t help it. Not that I could go and tell anyone ...

They stepped a few metres away from me. “What’s so urgent?” Dr Horace asked. Sadly – or maybe not – I didn’t hear what Jake said, but it was something important or stressing because Dr Horace sighed then answered his son.

“What’s with her?” Jake asked. There was no rudeness or meanness in his tone, just pure curiosity.

“She has a rare bone disease. Please moderate yourself. She ...” and I didn’t hear the rest of the sentence. I sat up. They finished the conversation and walked back.

“Hi! I’m Jake. Nice to meet you,” he said and wanted to shake my hand.

“Likewise, I’m Violet,” I said and shook his hand. I saw his sight wonder on my wrist. Yes, I need to mention that because of my disease, I am incredibly skinny. That’s why, instead of that short-sleeved blue tunic they give you in hospitals, I was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt – and leggings of course.

I pulled my hand back and pulled my sleeves down.

“I will sort it out later,” Dr Horace said to Jake, then he left, and Dr Horace continued with the check-ups.

And, for the first time in a long time, I smiled. I felt Dr Horace’s gaze falling upon me, but I just looked ahead and replayed our meeting with Jake.


	3. TWO

I thought after I have seen Jack, and after that warm feeling what I felt as I saw him; something will change.

I was wrong.

Everything went back to normal the next morning. The hope that ... I don’t even know what I had hoped for. I guess that I will find a friend in him. But now I see that it was a silly thing to think. I will die in this very bed, without anyone next to me.

You might think, “what about your mother?” Well ... After losing three sons, a husband and me slowly dying, you could imagine how depressed she is. She barely goes out of the house, and I would say what she does, but I don’t. The last time I saw her was at Christmas when I went home on Christmas Eve. Then on the 26th, I was back here again.

It was March.

***

But at the beginning of April, another good thing happened. I saw Jake again. He was visiting his father, and I was on my daily walking around the hospital, when I saw him at the reception.

And he saw me too.

But I looked away.

_Damn it, Violet! That was your chance. Now, who knows when you’d see him again._

But then I realised.

Jake was holding a white something in his arm. It was a coat. A white doctor’s coat. _Is he a doctor? No, he can’t be. He can’t be a year or two older than him, and as I know, you need to be like twenty-something and have a degree. There is no way he had graduated from medical school. Or could it be?_

***

“I saw you and Jake today,” I said to Dr Horace later that day.

“You did?”

“Yes. You were talking at the reception.” I paused. “Is he a doctor too?”

He laughed. “What makes you think that?”

“Nothing. I don’t believe it. Jake doesn’t seem old enough for that.”

“Well, you’re right.” He packed his equipment away. “He is here to learn. Twice a week, he comes in and assists someone.”

“In what department?”

“Physiotherapy and Rheumatology. Same as me.” He closed his bag with the equipment in it.

“So, he is just a Rheumatologist and Physiotherapist in training?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Just asking.” I shrugged.

“All right. Have a good night, Violet, see you in the morning.”

“See you, Dr Horace.”


	4. THREE

During the morning, check-up, something has happened.

Something bad.

Most of the time, I just sit on the edge of the bed while check-ups, but in the morning, I need to stand and walk. My bones are weak because of the disease, and every morning, after a long sleep, they become weak, so I need to ... “wake them up”.

But his time, I fell.

I stood up from the bed, and as I always do, I place one leg on the floor and add a little weight on it while I hold myself, then I put my other leg down, do add the rest of the weight, and stand. Then I take a few steps.

Yeah, the beginning was okay, but as I lifted my leg, then put it down on the floor again, and the strength like ... was gone, and I found myself face down on the cold floor.

I heard the nurse running to the wall and pushing the button with which she calls for help.

I tried to push myself up, but my hands couldn’t take my weight.

I gave up and started crying.

Then I felt someone – or more than one people – lift me up and put me back on the bed. I couldn’t see because the tears covered my eyes like a curtain. This never happened before, and I panicked. I know I’m not paralysed, but it was scary.

I felt my hands shake, and a calm voice telling me to try to stay calm. Then blackout. Not a sudden one, but they either gave me something to calm down – and I fell asleep, or they gave me something in the first place, which made me fall asleep.

***

I woke up to be dark. There was a clock on the wall, above the door, but it was too dark for me to read it. I saw light coming from the corridor, though.

I sat up. Or ... I tired.

My arms started to shake, and I fell back.

“This can’t be happening! This can’t be happening! This can’t be happening!” I kept whispering. Why am I being punished? After ten years, this happens only now. That makes no sense to me.

However, I tried again. This time, I rolled to my side and tried to push myself up. My arms still shook, but I managed to sit up.

Since I was sitting, I saw the street from the window – otherwise, I only see the trees and sky. There was no one on the streets, and it was very dark outside. If I had to guess, and considering that it’s April, it doesn’t get dark very soon; I’d imagined it was either midnight or past midnight but before 3 a.m.

I thought about standing up, but I was afraid. If I fall again, no one can help, since no one was in my room, and I couldn’t have possibly reached the help-calling button from the floor when it was on a panel next to my bed.

I took a deep breath anyway and placed one leg on the floor. I added some weight to it, then I did the same with the other, but I was still half sitting on the bed. I looked for something to support me, but my bedside table was the only thing on that side. _I should’ve gotten off on the other side ..._

I moved over to the end of the bed and used the metal end of the bed, and I stood up. I stood up to almost collapse. I grabbed the metal thing and held on. I stood up and stayed stood until I felt I was okay.

Then I took a step to the side, still holding the end of the bed. It went smoothly, so I walked to the other side and grabbed one of my crutches and walked to the door and out to the corridor.

I didn’t know where I wanted to go, but I didn’t go too far because a nurse – whom I sometimes have during my exercises – just happened to pass by and saw me.

“Violet! You shouldn’t ... Come on,” she came next to me, and she put her arms around my waist to support me. “Let’s go back to the room.”

“What time is it?” I asked.

“It’s 2 a.m. You should be sleeping. Not walking around. Especially after what happened earlier.” I didn’t answer. _It was 2 a.m.? I slept through the day!_ She helped me back to bed. “Is everything all right? Do you need anything? Why did you come out and not press the button?”

“I don’t know,” I said quietly.

She sighed then smiled. “It’s morning in a few hours, try to have some sleep.” I, again, didn’t respond. Then after she had left, for minutes, I just laid there and looked out of the window until I finally fell asleep.


	5. FOUR

I woke up to a surprise. A big one. A not-expected-not-in-a-million-years one.

Jake Horace was standing at my window, looking outside.

“Pretty boring view, isn’t it?” I asked. He turned around, surprised. “How is that you’re here?” I sat up.

“My dad had to go to a meeting, and couldn’t do your morning check-ups, but sent me here to keep an eye on you ... just in case.”

“Translation, you’re here babysitting me, not to do anything crazy.”

“Why? You sound like this has happened before,” he said with a smirk. I kept quiet. It has happened before, but there was no way I’m going to admit it, especially not to him. “You know,” he turned back to the window, “silence gives consent.” He paused. “And I don’t think this view is boring. Of course, I don’t look at it all day, so I obviously wouldn’t think it’s boring.” He looked at me then back. I sat on the edge of the bed and swung my legs. My toes touched the cold floor, and it gave me shivers. “Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?”

I looked at him. “What does it look like?”

Now he didn’t respond. He sat down on the chair which was under the window and picked up the book from the arm of the chair.

“Romeo and Juliet?” He asked, holding up the book.

I rolled my eyes. “Augh! Tell me about it. I got to the end of the first page, and I put it down.”

“You didn’t like it?” I lifted a brow. _Seriously? I just said I don’t._ “What type of books do you like then?”

“Hmmm ...” I thought. “I don’t really know. I usually read the books what they give me when I say I want to read something. But there was a book, I don’t remember its title, but it was a crime and mystery kind of book.”

“Something dark?”

“Something dark. That could be a description of it.” I paused. “It was filled with adventure, but there was crime in it, and they had to find the person so mystery too; long story short, it was amazing.”

“I have a book you might like.”

“You do?” I asked, surprised.

“Yes. I could lend it to you.”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

“I’m here, I’m sorry, it ran a bit late.” Dr Horace came “running” into the room. “Thank you, Jake.”

“Anytime.” He stood up from the chair and left the room. But before he went, he looked back and smiled at me, and I smiled back.

***

Dr Horace apologised once more, then did my morning check-up. Like at night, when I woke up, now I had successfully stood up, and didn’t fall when I walked towards him.

“Good. Much better.” He walked me back to the bed.

“Then what happened yesterday?”

He didn’t answer right away. “Yesterday ... Your calcium level dropped, and your bones weakened, but it was momentarily. I don’t know why it could have happened, and why is it good now, but let’s hope it doesn’t happen again,” he said then he started to pack his things away. “By the way, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Go ahead.”

“Was that a smile ... on your face when Jake walked out?”

I looked down at my hands. “Yes. Why?” He stopped packing and looked at me. He opened his mouth, but then he didn’t say anything. “Go on, tell me.”

“I’m just going to say it.” I nodded. “You like him, don’t you?”

I looked away, to the door behind him, then down to my hands. “Yes,” I said quietly, or rather I whispered.

He turned back to pack his things, but when I looked at him, he was smiling.

***

Today, when it was my leisure time, I decided to go outside.

I was sitting on the bench and enjoyed the sun when someone dropped down next to me. It was Jake. In sunglasses. _Oh, my ..._

“Here you go,” he said and handed me a book.

“You ... Thank you, Jake.”

“No worries.” He leaned back and looked up, seemingly enjoying the sun too.

“Are you here all day?” I asked.

“Yes. Today and Sunday.”

“Your dad told me you’re assisting people on the Rheumatology and Physiotherapy.”

“Today Physiotherapy, Sunday Rheumatology.” He corrected me.

“You want to follow your father?”

He looked at me. “Yes.” He removed his sunglasses. “I really liked what he does, and how passionately he does it since I was a kid. Then, when I applied for Uni, he got transferred here.”

“You go to Uni here?” I asked.

“Yeah, in the St. Andrews. Second-year. A few minutes from where we live driving. To be honest, I’d rather be living there, but we couldn’t afford that. I don’t mind really, it’s not what’s important, but ...”

“But it would be nice, because you would be free, and could live your life independently, and worry about things like shopping and laundry, and parties–” I stopped. I slightly wandered off-topic.

“I agree,” he said to my surprise.

“You do?”

“Yeah. And something tells me it’s the same for you too.” He winked, and I chuckled. “Where do you go to school?”

“To Northbridge High.”

“Really? What year?”

“Junior. But I don’t go to school.”

“I don’t get it.”

“You see, I spend most of my time here. I basically live here since my case got worse last summer. I am still registered at Northbridge High, but they send me the main schoolwork weekly.”

“What about exams?”

“I go there for exams, but a few, mostly two or three doctors come with me, and I do my exam in a room, where I am the only one; and of course, the examiners.”

“Aaa-ha. That must be very ...”

“Boring and lonely and depressing.” I finished for him.

He chuckled. “You’re one of a kind, you know.”

I was confused. “I don’t get it.”

“Never mind.” He stood up. “It’s nearly time for you to be back. I could accompany you,” he offered.

“Thank you,” I stood up. “That’s very kind of you.” I grabbed the book and walked back with him.


	6. FIVE

~ JAKE ~

My dad called me over after he had done Violet’s nightly check-ups.

“What?” I asked after a minute of silence from him.

“You can’t play with her, Jake, she is not that kind.”

“I am not. Don’t you think I am well aware of Violet’s situation?”

“I don’t know. Looking at your – recent – past ...”

“Dad! I am not toying with her. It’s ... When you told me to stay with her until you come back from the meeting, we talked. We talked and I ... I saw how lonely she was before, and now how happy she was that she could talk to someone close to her age. When have you last seen her laugh, dad? Or for that matter, smile?”

He was silent for a moment. “Violet smiles since she first saw you,” he said. “But she is not ...”

“Dad!”

“I’m just saying! Just saying.” He held his hands in the air. “But if you befriend her just so you can leave her suddenly, it will cost her _life_. And I’m serious. Her case is worsening. She wouldn’t be able to survive it. Now, this may sound a bit exaggerated, but ...” He sighed. “It is close to her heart. If it reaches it, she’ll not only have weak bones but a poor heart as well.”

“But how can that be? How can it reach her heart? How is it possible?”

“In the beginning, I thought it was cancer, but no, this is nothing like that. Then I thought It might be a bone disease. But today’s readings ... Come. I show you.”

I followed him to his office, or rather, some office. He showed me the papers and films.

“This was a week ago,” he put one down, “this was yesterday,” he put another next to it, “and this was today.” He put down the last one. “You see here, this? You see it wandering upwards? It’s weakening her. It has not done damage to her lungs, for some reason, and in nothing else either.”

“Then how can you be sure if it’s going to affect her heart?”

“I am not a hundred per cent sure, but we have to consider it as an option.”

“Then what?”

“I don’t know,” he said quietly and dropped down on the chair. “I have no idea how I could save Violet.”

I looked at the readings again. “How long do you think she’s going to live for?”

“A few years, maybe. With her being like this for seven years now, I’d say three or four more years. Gosh, I wish it would simply be cancer because that at least is treatable, but this ... I don’t know of anyone with this disease, and there is nothing about it anywhere.”

Minutes of silence fell on us. My dad packed the readings away and headed for the door.

“How much calcium does she get?”

“What are you saying?” He turned back, curious.

“What if we increase it? Give her calcium-rich food too. That either could work or not, but it definitely won’t harm her.”

“We could increase it, yes.” He stepped closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. “I am open to any suggestions.”

“One more.”

“Yes?”

“Send her outside to the sun.” He nodded, and we went out of the room.


	7. SIX

During the next few days, I have been ... happier than I was before.

Friday is the day when I receive my schoolwork and work on it on a school-provided laptop. I started it, and 90% of the times I can do it alone, but this one was difficult.

On Sunday, Jake visited me at lunchtime. I had finished my lunch and was working on my schoolwork.

“Whatcha’ doin’?” He sat on the edge of my bed and was eating an apple.

“Don’t apple the laptop! It’s not mine.” I pushed his arm away. “And I’m doing my schoolwork. Or would, but I don’t understand this one.” I pointed to the screen.

“Oh. Jeez. I forgot how sadist the teachers then were.”

“Can you help me?”

“Sure.”

We spent the rest of lunch and my leisure time doing my work. And as we finished that, I could’ve sent it off to my teacher. I usually get time to do it by Tuesday, but this time I finished early.

“Don’t you have work?” I asked.

“Not until the evening,” he said.

He stayed with me for dinner, and for my last check-ups as well. We talked about everything from the moment I finished my work until my last check-up. Then Jake left with his father, and I fell asleep smiling.

_This was a perfect day._

***

On Thursday, when Jake and I were outside during leisure, the sun was shining with its best. There were only a few clouds in the sky, and many of the birds were chirping. Idyllic isn’t it. Maybe _too_ idyllic.

As I assumed, then there was trouble.

When it was towards the end of the time, we got to spend outside, and when we started walking before I reached the entrance, I collapsed.

The whole thing was like it happened in slow motion.

Me standing up with Jake’s help, which I didn’t need, but he wanted to help.

Me taking a few steps looking at him while he was talking.

Then me falling, with the smile on my face, not yet realising what’s happening.

Luckily Jake caught me and took me back to my room.

When he put me down on my bed, I was shaking. Well, I was shaking already when my mind processed what happened.

I was so close, so close! The last time this happened was a month ago; how did it come back and why?

“Jake, what happened?” Dr Horace asked him after he had entered the room. He started the usual checks on me.

“We were walking back then she just ... collapsed.”

“Did she hit anything?”

“No. I caught her before falling to the ground.”

“Good. Violet, look at me. Please. Can you hold this?” He gave me his thermos. It was a simple thermos. I reached out for it, but my hands were still shaking. I grabbed the thermos, and I could’ve held it for about two seconds before it slipped out of my hand because I couldn’t close my hand around it.

Luckily, Dr Horace caught it before it fell to the ground. Tears started to roll down my cheeks, and I reached for my eye.

“What do we do?” Jake asked.

Unfortunately, I didn’t hear the answer because ... In fact, I don’t know what happened after this either. I must have lost consciousness somehow.


	8. SEVEN

I woke up feeling very weak. Like a piece of something just lying there without any strength. When I turned my head to the side, I saw Jake during in the chair, looking at me. I turned my head back ahead, towards the ceiling.

“How are you feeling?” Jake asked and walked next to the bed.

“Like a piece of ... I don’t even care anymore.”

“No, Violet! You can’t think like that! You can’t give up!”

“Why? There is no cure for me, I don’t have a family, and I am constantly getting worse. Don’t disagree with me, because I know you know all this too.”

“Surely there is something ...,” he said unsurely. I didn’t look at him. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. “Violet, you can’t give up.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” I snapped and turned towards him. “There is no way I’m going to live! Accept it!” I turned back. “I have.”

“Then ...,” he started. “Then live for me.”

I turned towards him, confused. “What?”

“I am here for you; I could be your friend.”

I looked at him, surprised. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

I was quiet for a moment. “I just don’t believe it ... You know, I never had any friends.”

“Yeah. Well, you got me now ... But don’t you dare give up because then I won’t have any friends.” I looked at him unbelieving. “Friends as awesome and strong as you. All the others are pussies, crying when rain falls on them. But you, you held on since you were ten, and that made you strong. Do you really want to give up now?”

I fell quiet. I didn’t want to admit it, but he was right. I have been fighting it for so long, even though it got worse over the years, I can’t give up now.

“So, what do you suggest I do?”

“Live for today.”

“ _Live for today_ ” it echoed in my head.

***

On the next day, when I was in the room where I do my exercises, the nurse I used to have, wasn’t here yet. Of course, I knew about it, Dr Horace told me before I came in here; he told me to wait here until someone comes.

After ten minutes was when I heard the door open.

“No way!” I said.

“Yet here I am,” Jake said.

“How?” I smiled.

“To get extra credits, I decided to come and work here another day on Physiotherapy.”

“Just for extra credits?”

“No. I told my dad I got the opportunity, and he assigned me to ... you. Of course, I am not fully your Physiotherapist, I and just in-training.” He smiled.

“All right. Fine with me.” I got off the bed. “So, what now?”

The rest of that two hours were the same as it was before, it didn’t change even though my instructor did.

I need to admit, this was fun; I actually enjoyed it. Usually, these exercise sessions are ultra-boring, but Jake managed to make it exciting and fun. Who knew he was this funny? And I won’t deny it because what’s the point, but Jake is not neutral to me. But it would be a bit weird if I would date him since now he is my – kind of – physiotherapist. And I don’t know how he feels towards me, so, presumably, nothing will happen.

***

Summer was good. I spend as much time outside as I could, and with Jake, when I could since, he was here on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Sundays. My exercises were held out as the weather became warm.

I think being outside was very good for me, because – putting my disease aside – I got into a good shape, and I think I even got tanned a bit ...

But then, when I thought I _finally_ had something to look forward to, senior year in high school, even though I’m “home” schooled, Jake as my best friend, me getting slightly better; but then the most horrible thing has happened.

My mother died on the first day of September.

She has visited me during the summer, and she looked better than when I last saw her at Christmas. She was smiling and telling me how she got slightly better, but then, on 1st September, I saw that she was brought to the hospital.

I was on my way outside, and when I passed the entrance where the patients from the ambulance vehicles are brought in, I saw her lying still on one of the beds.

When I saw her, I screamed.

Her face was whiter than the hospital walls, and the whole of her was covered in blood.

I tried to hurry after them, but of course, I wasn’t half that fast. And Dr Horace had caught me, turning out of a corridor.

“Violet! What are you doing here? And who screamed?”

“I did!” I wanted to go, but he held me back with his hands on my arms.

“Why? What happened?”

“I saw my mother. Please, let me go see her!” I said, but he still prevented me from going.

“Which way did they go?” I pointed to the right. He grabbed my hand, and we hurried the way I pointed.

Eventually, we found a doctor, and Dr Horace asked him about her. The other doctor looked at me, and as he passed, he put his hands on my shoulders and said, “I’m sorry.”

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” I started crying. “She can’t– She can’t be dead.”

Dr Horace took me back to my room, and I fell asleep crying, and I’m not sure, but I’d say I was crying in my sleep too. That night ... That was _the_ worst night ever in my life.


	9. EIGHT

~ Jake ~

“Damn it!” My dad cursed when we were talking alone. He told me what happened to Violet’s mother, and so, now I understood why she looked like ... a zombie. “We were so close. Again. And this had to happen!”

“Calm down, dad. This doesn’t help the situation either,” I said.

“I know. I know. But still, Violet was so happy and healthy and vibrant as I have never seen her before, and now ...”

“You think now she’ll have less to live for.”

“Yes. That’s ... one thing.” He sat down. “I just ... I don’t know what to do.” He buried his face in his hands. Then he suddenly looked up. “Jake.”

“Yes?”

“You. I mean, you’re Violet’s only and best friend. You could ...”

“‘Fix’ her?” I asked.

“That’s one way of putting it. But yes. She’ll need you now, more than anything.”

“But how? It’s not summer anymore. The next semester had started, and I have to go back three times a week,” I said.

“I know, I know, but that three days you’re here could mean much to her.”

“I suppose yes. I understand that Violet will need me now, but she’ll need everyone she has to support her. Oh, that’s another thing. Won’t she go to some sort of care?”

“No. She’ll be eighteen in a few weeks.”

“Another thing. What about paying for her treatment? Surely, she can’t do that, and the debt is big already.”

“Yes. We’ll figure something out later,” he said.

“All right.” I stood up. “I’ll go check if she’s awake, but I don’t think so. See you at home?”

“I’ll stay for a few more hours, but I’ll be home before midnight.”

“All right. See you, dad,” I said and walked out of the room. I walked to Violet’s room and looked inside. She was lying awake in her bed.

“Knock, knock.” She looked at me but said nothing. I walked up to her. “Violet.”

She turned towards me. Her eyes were red and cold and lifeless. “What? Are you here to say you’re sorry too? Well, news flash, I don’t need your pity.” She turned away.

“I know ... I wasn’t going to say that.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you. How you’re ...”

“How I am? Well, you see.” Her tone was so cold and lifeless that I questioned if she was the same girl from last week.

“Can I share a secret with you?” She didn’t respond right away, but then she turned her head towards me. “When I was born, my mother gave me to my father and told him to go home with me, because she didn’t want me. I was a really chubby kid when I was born, a real ugly one.” I laughed. “But I’m not sure if that was the reason why she gave me up. My father told me that she told him that she didn’t want to live with him – us – anymore. They weren’t married, so it was easy to split up. My mother gave me entirely to my father, she told him, he is the carer entirely of me, she didn’t want to be a part of our lives. I remember my dad talking about it. He said he was furious. He almost burnt the house down. But then we just moved. You know, we used to live in Vancouver. So, after we moved, my father raised me alone, and I think he had done a good job, to be honest.”

She looked at me for a moment. “He has done a wonderful job,” she said finally. “Do you know anything about your mother?”

“No. I don’t know anything, and neither does my dad. We don’t know if she is still alive or not; she never contacted us.”

“That’s sad.” I heard sadness in her voice, which was a good thing, in a way because she wasn’t that cold towards me anymore as she was before.

“Although I don’t know from experience how this feels for you, I can assure you, I am here, whenever you need me.” I reached for her hands. For a moment, I thought she will pull it away, but she didn’t.

“It feels like your heart has been ripped out, everything got squeezed out of it and got stabbed several times with something sharp, then they have put it back. That’s how it feels.”

“That sounds ... horrible. But what I said is true. Whenever you need me.” I caressed her hand.

“Thank you. But right now, _I_ can’t promise anything.”

“I understand. But can you do something for me?”

“What?”

“Try to smile. It will not just help us, but you as well.”

“I’ll try.” She sighed.

“Thank you. Now I’ll go. It’s very late. See you, Violet.”

“See you, Jake.”


	10. NINE

The next week I was like a zombie. I didn’t talk much, only a few ‘yes’s and ‘no’s, but of course, I did what they asked me to do. My brain was working, but my heart was in pieces. I didn’t have a big appetite – more like none at, all – but I ate some things, but never the whole thing. During my exercises – the ones with and without Jake – I did what they asked me to do, but like a machine. Didn’t think, just acted. I talked to Jake about small things, and I tried to smile more, just out random, but I couldn’t do it every time.

Then the feeling started to fade very slowly.

For Christmas, I have drawn a tree and put it near my bed. I’ve drawn my mother on it too. It wasn’t the best drawing, but she wasn’t a stick-man at least. I guessed if I had to spend Christmas in the hospital, I’d have mom on my side.

On Christmas Eve, I woke up to light. For everyone’s surprise, the sun was shining. It shone right onto my bed.

“Good morning, Violet.”

”Morning, Natalie. How is that you’re still here? I thought you went home yesterday for Christmas.”

“I am going home today.”

I smiled. Just then did I notice the little, wrapped box on my bedside table. I took it in my hands and read the card. It said, “Merry Christmas. J.” _Jake has got me something?_ I opened the box, and there was a bracelet in it. It was purple, and it was that type of bracelet which was twisted.

I smiled and sighed. This was so kind of him. And I can’t get him anything. He is sure to be home now, although we would’ve had an exercise session today. Still, I know we won’t because they went home yesterday to celebrate Christmas. I’ll thank him after the holidays.

Later that day, someone unexpected walked into my room.

“Jake! I thought you went home for the holidays yesterday.”

“Yes, I did. I just came back, because I wanted to ask you something.”

“What?”

“My Dad and I thought that you shouldn’t spend Christmas here, so you’re going to spend it with us. I mean, only if you want to.”

“I don’t know ... I will be an outsider there.”

“Nonsense. You’re basically part of our family. Sometimes my dad spends more time with you than he does with me.” I smiled. “So?”

“Yes. I would happily join you for Christmas.”

“Great. Pack your things, because we’re leaving in thirty minutes.” He smiled.

“Let me change, and we can leave in ten.”

“All right. I’ll wait outside,” he said and walked out of the room.

I changed into my street clothes then I went to get my coat from the hanger and put my boots on. I grabbed my bag from under the bedside table. I looked at the picture near my bed, then took it off, and put it in my pocket.

Jake drove us to their house. It wasn’t a big house, but it definitely was bigger than ours was. It was painted white, and it had a modern, black, two-winged door. It had two stories and large windows. It had a bigger sized front garden, and I could’ve imagined it would’ve had a big back garden too.

“Wow. Your house is amazing,” I said amazed.

“Thanks.” He chuckled and smiled.

“Jake, thank you for the bracelet.”

He didn’t say anything, he just reached to the back of the car, and pulled a bag out. “This is yours as well.” He handed me the bag.

“What is this?” I asked and looked at it. “No. Jake ... I can’t accept this.”

“Too bad because I threw the receipt away,” he said.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

In the bag was a purple dress. I took it out of the bag and held it up as I could, still sitting in the car. It was a sleeveless, knee-length purple dress, with a shiny wide line as decoration on the bottom of the skirt.

“I need to say that there are some of my dad’s friends and colleagues here, and also is my nan.”

“Oh.”

“I will understand if you don’t want to go in, you can say no now.”

“No, I’m fine.” Although I wasn’t sure.

“All right then. One more thing. My dad asks if you want to stay for the night as well.”

“Uhm ... I don’t want to get in the way.”

“You’re not. That’s why I’m asking.”

“All right,” I said.

“So, we’ll go in, you’ll probably meet my nan,” he said. We got out of the car, I grabbed my bag, then we walked in.

Inside, the scent of Christmas hit me. Cooking food, and scented candles were hanging around me. The house was decorated with Christmas decorations, garlands and snowflakes, I saw a snowman too. Ahead were the stairs, and on my left, was the living room, with the Christmas tree in the corner.

“Jake, is that you?” I heard a woman’s voice. Then an older woman came from my right, drying her hands in a cloth. She must have been his nan.

“Hi, nan. Nan, this is Violet. Violet, this is my grandma, Lizzie.”

“Nice to meet you,” I reached for her hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you too,” she said and shook my hands. “Call me just Lizzie.” I saw her looking at me from top to bottom. “Lord, look at how skinny you are. Thank God I made _a lot_ of food.”

“Nan!” Jake told her off.

“All right. I’ll be in the kitchen,” she said and went.

“I’m sorry about her. She doesn’t know.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it by now,” I said, and it was true. Even though I because used to people commenting on how my body looks, but it still hurts.

“Come,” he said, and we went upstairs. “Here is the guest room. The bathroom is the one next to it. I let you change and prepare. I’ll be downstairs.” I nodded, and he went back down.

I stepped into the room and looked around. It was a simple guest room, with light green walls, and darker coloured furniture. I changed into the dress he gave me, and I used the make-up kit I got from mom last Christmas. I never use make-up because I never go anywhere where I’ll need to look nicer. I didn’t like how my hair was, so I braided a part of my hair on the right side. I was ready, so I went downstairs.

I didn’t know where to go, left to the kitchen, or right to the living room. But then, I heard Jake’s laugh in the living room.

“Ah, Violet. Come,” Dr Horace said. He was standing next to Jake, who was standing back to me, but when his dad said my name, he turned around. His reaction warmed my heart. As he turned around, his jaw dropped. I saw him mouth “wow”, and he followed me with his eyes as I walked next to him. “Violet, these are my former colleagues. Rick, Nate, Matt, this is Violet.”

“Hello.” I waved. They waved back, and after they smiled and said “hello” too, they continued the conversation. Jake was holding a glass of something, probably white wine, but with his other hand, he held my hand and smiled at me.

He leaned down to me. “You look stunning,” he said. I felt my cheeks blush.

Before the Christmas dinner, Jake drew me over to talk to me.

“You look a bit sad. Let’s make a deal.”

“I don’t see how the two is connected, but sure.”

“Let’s not think and talk about anything hospital-y, all right; just let yourself enjoy today. I know it might be hard considering ... what happened, but ...”

“It’s okay. I’ll try.” I sighed. “Thank you, Jake. For everything.”

“You’re welcome. Now come on, before the food gets cold.”

The dinner was delicious. Lizzie had done a fantastic job. When I sat down opposite Jake, and next to one of Dr Horace’s friends, she looked at me and flashed me an apologising smile. I just smiled as a response.

“Miles was so pro on those days. We all hated him for that.” The man next to me was explaining how Dr Horace nailed all his exams at Uni; he got an A on every single one, almost every one with full marks.

“Well, you should’ve paid attention, and you’d have to get the same thing too,” Dr Horace said. Then another one asked him something, so he turned to him.

The man – Matt – next to me, turned to me. “Miles told me your case.”

“He did?” I asked back. I saw Jake look up to our direction.

“I just want to say that you are a very strong girl to keep up for so long.”

“Well, thank you. I’m trying,” I said.

He glanced towards Jake, who looked away as soon as Matt looked at him. He continued a bit quieter. “And I see you have some great support.”

I looked down. I saw, from the corner of my eye, that Jake looked back at me. I looked up to him. “Yes,” I answered quietly. “And I am glad I do.”

An hour after the dinner, Dr Horace’s friends went home. I helped Lizzie clear the table.

“I am sorry I said that,” she said.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know. And I’m kinda used to it by now.” She turned to me and caressed my arm and smiled at me.

I went into the living room and sat down next to Jake. He was watching something on the Tv. “What’s up?” He asked.

“Nothing. Well ... I actually enjoyed today.”

“See. An I bet you haven’t even thought about anything hospital-y.”

“No, I didn’t. You were right,” I admitted. “Well, I think I’ll go to sleep. See you tomorrow.”


	11. TEN

On the next day, after I woke up and got dressed, I went downstairs. Dr Horace was in the kitchen.

“Oh, good morning, Violet. How did you sleep?”

“Good.”

He motioned me to follow him. He went into the living room, and in a door, I haven’t noticed before. It was a medical room.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll do the check-ups, just in case.”

“No, of course,” I said and sat up on the bed. “I kinda feel weird without all the procedure I’ll go through on a day,” I said.

After he had done the check-ups, we walked into the living room. Jake was already sitting there.

“Morning,” I said.

“Morning, Violet. Dad,” he turned to him. “Are you ready?”

“Just a moment,” he said and went out of the room.

I sat down next to him on the sofa. “Ready for what?” I asked.

“For the presents, of course,” he said. I let out a little laugh. “What?” He asked back.

“Sorry. You just sounded like a ten-year-old.”

“Well, I love my presents. No one grows out of them unless–” He stopped suddenly.

“Unless what?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

“I’m here.” His dad walked back. He had a big bag with him. Jake pulled a big bag out from behind the sofa. “Here, for you, Jake, and for you, Violet,” he said and took two bags out of the big bag.

“What?” I asked, surprised as I took the bag from him. “For me?”

“Yes. Open it.”

“You open it first, Jake.” I turned towards him.

He had two boxes in the bag. In one, there was a silver and black watch, and on the other there were keys.

“Car keys?”

“Yes. It’s in the garage, but let Violet open hers before you run off.”

I looked inside my bag, and there were two boxes in it. One shiny grey and the other shiny red. I looked at Dr Horace. “Does it matter which one I start with?”

“Not really,” he said.

I put the red one next to me, and the bag on the floor, and I opened the silver one. I gasped when I saw what was in there. I glanced at Dr Horace, and I felt tears forming in my eye. In the box, on the bottom was a picture of my mom in an oriented black frame. On top of that was a letter. It read:

_Merry Christmas, Violet._

_Sadly, this year we can’t celebrate it together, but I hope that you are not reading this in your bed, crying. If yes ... Hmmm ..._

_I think you’ll recognise this locket in the envelope; it was mine when I was your age. And before me, my mother’s. It is a real Victorian style locket, from that era, so be careful with it. ;)_

_Love,_

_Mom_

When I read the letter, I looked inside the envelope and there it was a brass locket. I looked at Dr Horace.

“She gave the letter to me when she visited during the summer. She somehow knew this would happen.” He gave me a warm smile.

I wiped my tears away, then reached for the red box. I opened it, and there was only a single sheet of paper in it. I didn’t know what to think. I glanced at Dr Horace confused, but he just smiled. I unfolded the paper. It was a printed email, which was addressed to him, by a guy named Dr Richard Fall. It read:

_From: dr.richard.fall@hotmail.com_

_To: m.horace1@gmail.com_

_Subject: Re: Cure?_

_Date: 12.43PM 24 December 2016_

_Miles,_

_The minute after I have received your email, I started to investigate the topic. I’m sorry it took this long._

_I had gone to every single country in Europe, and I visited Japan, Korea, China, Russia, Thailand, a few of the Philippine Islands, and Australia to find something. I kept connection with all the people I met on my journey, and one day, just a week after I had come back to England from Australia; the people from Thailand contacted me._

_They said that there is a boy (14) there who had the same thing as you described Violet has. But they cured him!_

I gasped.

_Since they could explain over email, I revisited them._

_She does have cancer, but it is so rare that they are the only known people who had them. They told me how they cured him, but I’m sad to say that Violet would have to be moved to Thailand for the therapy._

_The procedure is an old tradition, which wasn’t used for nearly 150 years, but after they found out that this boy has this problem, they tried this._

_I hope I helped._

_Here are the details of the person:_

There was a name, address and email address after the email. With my hand, still, in front of my mouth, I looked at Dr Horace. Jake asked for the paper, and I gave it to him.

“Is this ... For real?” I asked.

“One hundred per cent. I emailed him over a year ago, and I completely forgot that I did, and was surprised when this email popped up.”

“I can’t believe it.” I buried my face in my hands and didn’t hold my tears back. After a few moments, I looked up. “This is my best Christmas ever!”

“We’re going to Thailand?”

I turned to him. “ _I_ am going to Thailand,” I said and took the paper back. Of course, I was joking, and he knew it because he played the sad boy.

“Awww ... But I want to go there too. Da-ad!”

I burst out laughing, and first, they both looked at me surprised, but then they joined.

“You know Violet, I have never seen you laugh,” Dr Horace said.

“I did. Once. Over the summer.”

After Dr Horace received a gift – the same watch Jake got from him, they laughed at that –, I went with Jake to check out the car.

I don’t really know cars, but it was an Audi, and it was black, and the inside was white leather. We went to try it out, and two hours later, we came back. It was such a nice car.

We ate lunch, and Dr Horace went to his room, saying that he needs to take care of some things. Jake was in the kitchen so, I walked in there.

However, I didn’t look where I stepped, and I tripped over on the sill walking in the kitchen. Luckily, Jake was about to come out of the kitchen, so he caught me.

“Why does this keep happening?” I asked, laughing.

He helped me up and held me by my shoulders. “I don’t know,” he said. We were so close to each other, me still grabbing his shirt, him holding me by my shoulder, and our noses an inch apart. I looked into his eyes, then thought of stepping backwards, but nothing happened. Then he glanced at my lips and made a move.

He kissed me.

Dr Horace cleared his throat, and we parted. We both let go of each other, and I looked down at the floor.

“Khm. So, I had managed to talk to that guy Rick told us about, and he said the sooner, the better we get there so, I bought three plane tickets. We’re going on the 2nd of January.”

“Really?” I asked unbelievingly.

“Really,” he said, smiling.

I was so happy, I couldn’t keep it in, so I went and hugged him. “Thank you so much.” I let him go. “For both of you. Thank you for everything you have done for me. How can I ever repay you?”

Dr Horace smiled. “Don’t worry about it. _We_ decided to help you. _It_ will, it if this whole thing works.”

I smiled. I couldn’t believe there was a cure; and that I am going there to be healed. Finally!


	12. EPILOGUE

~ Jake ~

When we arrived in Thailand, we went straight to that person whom dad’s friend, Rick, found. We had a long talk with him, even though it was the middle of the night when we got there. He seemed like a nice guy, and he was really concerned about Violet.

He said it took five months to cure the other boy, but because Violet has been living with it for many years, it will take longer. Like a year longer ...

The next day, dad and I had a talk about this situation. He said he can’t stay here for over a year, so he decided that he’ll go back, and he’ll leave me here with Violet, and when it’s over, we’ll go home. I agreed to it.

So, on the third day, while dad and Violet were meeting with the boy who was cured; I looked for a job in the hospital. I was so lucky that they had an assistant job available for me, with an instant start.

After that, they started working on curing Violet. Even though I was working in the hospital, I was not allowed to visit her. I was furious about it, but it was their method, and I, an outsider, a foreigner, couldn’t do anything but to adapt.

My father had left on the fourth day too. So, I was left alone, in Thailand, without my father – though I understand why he had to go back –, and without Violet, even though she was here, in the same building as I was, but I couldn’t reach her.

***

As it turned out, they let me visit her every six months. It had to be done this way, this loosely to ensure she cures, they said. I didn’t say anything, it’s their method ... But I was happy to see her. We had an hour to spend, then another six months to wait.

***

No one said how long it will take, but I hoped it will be short. I liked Thailand, and I loved that I could share my experience with them – however small and whatever it may be. But after a year, I started to become lonely.

I had made great friendships within the hospital, and around the area, I stayed, but it was not home. And I wasn’t with Violet. These six months’ visits weren’t enough. I wondered when I can get her back.

***

I didn’t have to wait long.

At the end of March, Stacy, one of the American women who also lived here, and was my colleague, told me I had to meet with someone immediately.

That, someone, was the man who was curing Violet.

I followed Stacy there. The man was waiting for me in front of the hospital.

It was sunset, and the wind was blowing; we had a storm coming. People started to barricade their homes, taking the outdoor furniture inside.

“What happened? Is everything all right with her? Where is she?” I bombarded him with questions. But he didn’t answer. He just to his right, and I followed.

There was nothing there, then, from behind the building, someone started running towards me with a broad smile on her face.

It was Violet.

She crashed into me, and I locked my arms around her. I never wanted to let her go ever again. Tears started to form in my eyes, and I didn’t care if anyone saw me.

“Are you,” I started.

“Yes. I am cured,” Violet said, still smiling widely. I kissed her, and I didn’t care that the man was still there. After that, Violet stepped in front of the man. She thanked him for everything. He told her something about what she needs to do now, which I had no clue what it was because it wasn’t in English.

When we were walking back to my place, I asked about it. “You learnt Thai?”

She laughed. “Just a few words, but yes.”

“And what were those words he told you?”

“Just some instructions for me to do now, but they didn’t have English translations.”

“I see.” I drew her closer to me and kissed her head. “I am so happy I got you back. You can’t imagine what torture these 14 months were.”

“I can’t. But let’s leave that here, shall we? And let’s go home.”

“That is an excellent idea. Let’s go home.”


End file.
